


【CA】冰激凌、你与我

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Ca - Fandom, Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang





	【CA】冰激凌、你与我

“一个香草味双球冰激凌，谢谢。”

“一根草莓味冰棒。”

阿兹拉斐尔接过冰激凌回以一个暖阳般的微笑，餐车档主怔了一下，他觉得自己像是见到了天使。

旁边的恶魔嘴角下拉：“收起脸上的微笑吧天使，我的墨镜都快挡不住你的圣光了。”

“你也该说声谢谢的，克鲁利。”

“我关顾了他的生意还要反过来跟他说谢谢吗？人类那句话怎么说来着——顾客是上帝！”他厌恶地皱了皱眉，“啧，我竟然说出了这个词。”

他们踱步到湖边的长椅，白色的鸽子总爱在天使的头顶打转。

恶魔以他平时的姿态——左手搭在椅背，像蛇一样瘫坐在长凳上，分叉的舌头缠上暗红色的草莓味冰棒。

阿兹拉斐尔伸出了他的小舌头——没有分叉，卷走了冰淇淋球表面融化的一层。

这天气太热，冰激凌融化得太快，天使舔得太急，上唇黏上一小圈白色粘稠，伸出舌头将它们隐没在唇齿间。恶魔觉得有些口干舌燥，张嘴咬下了冰棒的一角，冰得他牙床发麻。

“你怎么总爱吃香草味的冰激凌？”

“那你又怎么总爱吃草莓味的冰棒？”

克鲁利发现阿兹拉斐尔变得狡猾了——不再是气噗噗地威胁“我再也不跟你说话”，回答的风格带上了一点他的色彩——将问题巧妙地抛回给他。

他耸耸肩盯着那两个雪白的球体做出结论：“因为它长得太天使了。”

“你这是刻板印象。”阿兹拉斐尔一本正经地回道。

“它长得简直跟你一模一样，如果用丝带在甜筒上绑一个温莎结的话会更像。”

天使翻了个白眼，他将此解释为仰望上帝。

“但它尝起来并不像——”

“少来了，天使，隔着十米我都能闻到那股腻死人的甜味。”

“你又没试过……”

恶魔墨镜下的蛇瞳眯了起来，他的确没试过，无论是香草味冰激凌还是天使，他比较好奇后者的滋味。

阿兹拉斐尔注意到了他的视线，将手中的冰激凌递了过去。

“你要试试看嘛？”

冰淇淋香甜的气味钻入他的鼻腔，他皱着鼻子向后躲开，天使像是故意与他作对——在他们互换过身体之后，天使变得有些叛逆，将冰激凌举到他的面前。

“实践是检验真理的唯一标准，毕竟你连温莎结也愿意尝试了不是吗？”

“那是为了保命！”

“快点它要融化了……！”

克鲁利无奈地叹了口气，伸出蛇信子舔了上去，也许下次他可以试一试双球冰激凌——对于他那条分叉的蛇信子来说刚刚好。但还是很甜，特别是他的嘴里还留着酸酸的草莓味。

在阿兹拉斐尔看不见的角度，融化的冰淇淋沿着圆锥形的甜筒滑落快要沾上天使的指尖。不知道是不是跟天使交换过身体的缘故，克鲁利感觉最近自己变得格外地善良，他‘好心’地替阿兹拉斐尔省去弄脏丝质手帕的麻烦——他伸出了舌头，但还是太迟，事情几乎是发生在同一秒——冰淇淋液黏到天使的手指和他的舌头触碰上天使的皮肤，这让他产生了一种错觉——天使就是香草味的。

阿兹拉斐尔缩回了手，尽管是千分之一秒的时间，但克鲁利知道天使还是感受到了，气氛顿时有些尴尬。尽管天使用翅膀替他挡过雨，他和天使握过手，他们甚至交换过身体，但这种程度的身体接触还是第一次。

这回轮到克鲁利将被他咬了一角的草莓味冰棒递到阿兹拉斐尔面前：“为了证明我是只有礼貌的恶魔——礼尚往来。”

天使犹豫了一下，头微微向前倾伸出粉红色的舌尖。恶魔的本性使然——克鲁利将手收回，让阿兹拉斐尔扑了个空。

“你这个——！”良好的修养让他将某个B字开口的单词咽了回去，换成另外一个他认为比较文明的词，“你这个坏恶魔！”

天使自己不知道，其实他每次说出这句话的时候恶魔都觉得他是在撒娇。

“呀……！”

天使发出一声惊呼，克鲁利还不知道发生了什么就被阿兹拉斐尔抓住了手，这下他不能再次捉弄天使了。

都怪这快飙升到40度的鬼天气，冰棒融化的速度比去吃它的速度还要快，阿兹拉斐尔小心地侧过头让鼻尖与冰棒错开，他认真得像是在对待一件多么神圣的事，实则是下流的——伸出舌头从根部蜿蜒向上，将即将滴落的草莓汁勾入口腔。

圆柱形的草莓味冰棒，天使被蒸得发红的脸，被染上水光的嘴唇，无论从哪个角度看这个画面都异常糟糕，克鲁利从来没有觉得自己这么口渴过，裆部的布料变得紧了起来。

路人落在他们身上的眼神变得微妙起来，得及时止损才行，不是为了他的草莓冰棒，而是他不想让天使的这个模样被任何一个人看去，但克鲁利刚将手收回一寸阿兹拉斐尔就跟着向前倾一寸。

“别……它又要滴下来了……”

阿兹拉斐尔终于松开了他的手，舌尖舔过上唇，嘴唇被染上一层深红色的水光，这下子天使又变成草莓味的了，克鲁利心想，他看着自己手中草莓冰棒，觉得它变得索然无味起来。

“天使。”他将小腿往旁边迈贴上阿兹拉斐尔的裤管，本来他想握住天使的手，但他其中一只手拿着冰棒，而他必须空出一只手来打响指。

“嗯？”天使小口地舔着他的冰激凌双球一脸疑惑，只见克鲁利的嘴角微微上扬，他有种不好的预感。

响指声后他们不再处于公园中央的长凳上，原先在面前的湖面变作在他们的身后，被层层树木遮挡只能看见一点轮廓。本来是端坐的姿态，下身的支撑一下子消失让他重心不稳，好在克鲁利扶住了他的手臂让他的后背贴上树干。

“噢，谢谢。”克鲁利挑起了眉毛，怎么，把他卖了还帮自己数钱？

迟钝的天使这才发现他的处境发生了变化——不只是他们身处的位置，还有他和恶魔之间的距离，有些太近了，跟上一次在教堂的时候一样，也许还要更近一些。他用手掌推开压向自己的胸膛，这才后知后觉地发现自己的手中香草味冰淇淋已经不见了，他将视线投向地面，后者已经在地面铺开的落叶上融成一滩。

“我的冰淇淋……”阿兹拉斐尔撇了撇嘴，他才吃了几口，午后甜点就这样泡汤了，他的眉毛皱了起来。

克鲁利气结：“所以你现在关心的是这个吗？”他靠得更近了一些，这次不是胸膛，而是下身。

天气已经足够炎热了，但一样更加炙热的东西贴上他的腿根。阿兹拉斐尔当然知道那是什么，他可是一只六千岁的天使了。尽管他的生理基础丰富，但是实操经验为零，如果你要问为什么，那就去问上帝吧，是他老人家将天使设计成这样的——无欲无求。

阿兹拉斐尔不得不承认和恶魔交换身体的确给他带来了一些影响，那场被禁止的交换仪式像是打开了潘多拉的魔盒，一丝奇妙的感觉从脚底钻上脊椎让他的双腿一软。

糟糕，他是要坠落了吗？

“你说得对，天使。”他被克鲁利没头没尾的话搞得一头雾水，恶魔越靠越近，近到连对方嘴里的草莓味他都闻得一清二楚，“实践的确是检验真理的唯一标准，那现在我就来试试看天使到底是不是香草味的。”

他们之间的距离被缩减为零，他正在与一只恶魔接吻，这感觉竟然还出奇地不坏。分叉的舌尖在他的口腔扫荡并对他的舌头穷追不舍，被舔过的地方——包括牙床都一阵酥麻，并有向全身蔓延的趋势。他抓住恶魔衣领的手收紧，分不清是想要将对方推开还是拉近。

他捶打着克鲁利的胸膛，因为自己真的快要喘不过气来了，恶魔不容他的拒绝（其实他也没有打算拒绝）就将他翻过身去。

恶魔的奇迹让他周身的衣物顿时消失，他可没有裸露身体的习惯（尽管有很多天使会，比如加百列，总爱在别的天使面前展示他健身的成效），翅膀从背后伸展开来，他扶着树干，将脸藏在宽大的羽翼后，但发红的耳尖还是出卖了他。

恶魔又要施展诱惑了。

“这里没有其他人，阿兹拉斐尔。”

“但这还是在外面……”

“所以说在室内的话就可以了吗？”

天使永远斗不过巧舌如簧的恶魔，他索性缄默不言，以免说多错多，掉入陷阱。

克鲁利的胸膛贴上了他光裸的背，丰满的羽毛将恶魔蠢蠢欲动的手挡在了外面，但阿兹拉斐尔忘记了克鲁利在堕落成恶魔之前曾经也是天使的一员，他无比清楚天使的软肋到底在哪。

翅根处裸露的肌肤被指尖轻轻划过，像是蜻蜓点水，但湖面被激起阵阵涟漪，一串电流从那里开始蔓延到整副翅膀，恶魔趁虚而入，向下握住了他藏在羽翼深处的——双腿间悄然抬头的欲望。

他低声呜咽，双腿快要支撑不起自己的重量，克鲁利将膝盖挤进他的双腿间，阿兹拉斐尔觉得此时自己就像只被钉住的蝴蝶标本。

恶魔在他耳边低语，自己将要被扯下神坛。

“天父知道他的权天使变成这个样子吗？”

颤抖的翅根被握在手心，那是天使最敏感的部位，下身的炽热同样被握在手心上下撸动。

天使原本是没有性别的，为了在人间能够生活得更加便利，他选择将自己定位为一名男性。由于天使是没有欲望的，双腿间的那套人类的男性生殖器官对他来说一直没有太大的影响，但此时那里变得肿胀起来，下腹像是燃起了一团火，在克鲁利手中有种越演越烈的趋势。

阿兹拉斐尔扶着树干喘着粗气，收紧的翅膀渐渐舒展开。天使平日里摄入的糖分在身体很好地堆积——尤其是臀部，那里丰满柔软，让他回想起天堂上飘动的云。

克鲁利没有让自己变得同样赤裸，他只是解开了皮带拉开裤链将自己硬得发疼的欲望释放，拍打在天使丰盈的臀瓣上荡起一阵肉浪。

阿兹拉斐尔再怎么迟钝也知道接下来要发生些什么——天使和恶魔做爱——要是被发现的话他将堕落到地狱，克鲁利呢，他已经是恶魔了，他会不会无处可去？

下一秒他就感觉自己被阴影笼罩住——那是克鲁利的翅膀，纯黑色的，此时正伸展开覆在他的翅膀上，将他严严实实地包裹住。

“现在是上帝的午觉时间，他不会知道的。”

克鲁利的语气真挚，神色真诚，阿兹拉斐尔一时分不清他说的是真是假，但恶魔没有给他留下过多的思考时间，炽热的硬挺挤进臀缝，前端溢出的粘液让他能在紧致的缝隙里流畅地滑动——跟在沙滩上作画一样，那两团软肉被他挤压成不同的形状，穴口的褶皱被浸润得松软，他在边缘逗留却迟迟没有进入。

天使的双腿已经抖成筛子了，连翅膀也是，地上甚至多了几根掉落的白色羽毛，阿兹拉斐尔将脸埋在臂弯里，他快受不了了，克鲁利真是太坏了，在各种意义上都是。

“看在上帝的份上，你快点进……！”

最后一个字卡在了喉咙化作一句悠长的喟叹，开头总是艰难的，克鲁利的太大了，光是容纳前端就让他的翅膀在背后缩成一团，将指甲抠进树皮里想要向前逃离，但他的腰被紧紧拴在恶魔的掌中，那简直是一把炎剑，正在一寸寸地穿透自己，所到之处像被火焰灼烧般酥麻。

分叉的舌尖舔上他的背，手掌在他的下腹游走，捉摸不透的触碰让他紧缩内里。

“嘶——你太紧了。”

腰间的软肉被掐了一把，让他顿时软了腰，克鲁利又将他捞了回来，这下连根部也彻底没入。

肉体碰撞的声音在寂静的树林深处回荡，风吹起落叶放出窸窸窣窣的声音让阿兹拉斐尔的神经变得格外敏感，甬道的媚肉紧紧地绞着他。

天使被彻底操开了，在他的身下时不时发生分不出是呻吟还是抽噎的声音。

“其实我有一个秘密没有告诉你。”

“什……什么？”

天使的话语被他的动作冲撞到破碎，柔软的白色卷发散落在额前，眼眶里还蓄着泪水，真的让人——想要好好地欺负他。

阿兹拉斐尔突然觉得下身变得更涨了，穴口被撑开到极致，连褶皱都被抚平，甬道加速收缩痉挛，这有些不对劲，是自己出现幻觉了吗，埋在体内的炽热像是变成了两根，两个前端正在甬道内肆意冲撞，但骤然涌上大脑的快感告诉他那并不是幻觉而是现实。

他回过头去看到恶魔笑得一脸得意。

“你个混蛋！坏恶魔！”很快他连一句完整的话也说不出了，“不…不要…会撑坏的……”

炽热交替轧过他的敏感带，全身的重量都依靠在那两根埋在身体深处的阴茎上，囊袋紧贴会阴，快感翻倍向他袭来，明明脚掌紧贴地面，却像是踩上了云端。

背后挺动的频率在加快，耻骨撞上臀瓣，他的阴茎再次被握在掌中和身后的抽插频率一致，恶魔咬上了他的翅膀尖——那里是连他自己都不知道的敏感带，埋藏在地底深处的岩浆破开地壳喷涌而出，他将腰身绷成一道弓，一黑一白两个身影双双攀上了高潮。

恶魔将鼻尖埋在天使的羽翼中，他既不是香草味的也不是草莓味的，他就是阿兹拉斐尔。

三天后，他们再次在公园碰面。

“又是香草味双球冰激凌？”

“不，今天我想吃草莓味冰棒。”恶魔挑了挑眉。

他们在同一张长凳上坐下，阿兹拉斐尔拿着草莓味的冰棒直勾勾地看着他，他以为天使会像往常一样——像只猫咪一样小口小口地舔，但天使张嘴就咬掉了冰棒前端的一角，并将它们含在嘴里咬碎，克鲁利顿时觉得下半身一痛，谁说天使不会怀恨在心，他赶紧转移话题，用英国人最喜欢使用的套路。

“今天的天气可真好——”


End file.
